Lo que siempre he pensado de ti
by dayoo
Summary: Ed es malo. Ese es el pensamiento de la pequeña Winry de 4 años a media mañana. Piensa eso porque Ed la empujado cuando estaban peleando por un sandwich. (drabble, edwin)


.

.

.

 ** _Lo que siempre he pensado de ti._**

 _por dayoo_

.

.

.

 **TIEMPO: POST MANGA / BROTHERHOOD**

* * *

Ed es malo.

Ese es el pensamiento de la pequeña Winry de 4 años a media mañana.

Piensa eso porque Ed la empujado cuando estaban peleando por un sandwich con queso.

Y a ella le ha dolido, y se ha puesto a llorar.

Y él también se puso a llorar.

Pero ha sido porque lo han reñido, no porque haya sido un gran tonto.

* * *

Ed es un friki.

Ese es el pensamiento de la Winry escolar regresando a su casa.

Piensa eso porque Ed se la pasa todas las clases durmiendo, leyendo libros de algo extraño y hablando exclusivamente con Al (lo cual la hace sentirse algo sola en los recreos.)

También piensa eso porque Ed la ha llamado friki hace poco, y acaba de aprender el significado de la palabra.

"Alkima", ese era el tema del que hablaban.

O algo así cree que es como se llama.

* * *

Ed es muy fuerte.

Ese es el pensamiento de Winry en la noche de la transmutación humana.

Piensa eso porque Ed ha perdido un brazo, una pierna y aun así esta ahí, sin gritos, solo respirando fuerte, sudando, al borde del desmayo.

Y al parecer resiste lo suficiente como para que su mayor preocupación sea otra, ya que al primer momento que el dolor ya no le impidiera hablar, le preguntó:

"¿Dónde está Al?

* * *

Ed es muy impulsivo.

Ese es el pensamiento de Winry al llevarle el té a la teniente Hawkeye.

Se sienta, algo asustada en el fondo, pero disimulando, esperando que bien.

Le dice a la teniente, con una honestidad que solo los niños tienen, que odia a los militares.

Porque ellos se llevaron a sus padres.

Y próximamente, a sus mejores amigos.

Y como Ed es impulsivo, sabe que se irá.

* * *

Ed es un ingrato.

Ese es el pensamiento de Winry en una calurosa mañana en su taller de automail.

Ve como todos los demás hablan alegres de sus familias, de la comida, de la fiesta en la casa de la vecina, y de más banalidades.

Y aunque Winry también sigue la conversación, piensa.

Cuanto le gustaría tener una charla así con los hermanos Elric.

Desde que se fueron, ya no los ve casi nunca.

Por alguna razón, por más que ambos hermanos sean igual de culpables, el único ingrato del que se acuerda en ese momento, es Ed.

Ed es demasiado irresponsable.

Ese es el pensamiento de Winry al ver el brazo de automail destrozado de Ed.

Y también su pierna.

Y Al también está hecho chatarra.

¿En que líos se han metido?

No le responden la pregunta.

Esconden todo con risas y respuestas vagas.

* * *

Ed ha crecido.

Ese es el pensamiento de Winry en el tren, de camino a Rush Valley.

Justo después de que le dijera que la próxima vez que llore sería de felicidad, notó una sensación extraña dentro en ella.

¿Acaso la espalda de Ed se ha vuelto mas ancha de la noche a la mañana?

Puede escuchar el resonar del latido de su corazón.

Oh, vaya.

¿Enamorada?

La primera vez que le pasa.

* * *

Ed es extraño.

Ese es el pensamiento de Winry en la fortaleza de Briggs.

No sabe como ha acabado Ed en una zona tan lejana, y como ni siquiera le ha llamado para avisarle antes.

Y ahora que le estaba mejorando el automail, se ha comportado extraño y ha saltado por toda la habitación, incluso se ha puesto a balbucear sus tontas fórmulas.

También esta intentando no mirarla a los ojos, lo nota.

¿Por qué se habrá enamorado de alguien tan particular?

Mierda, lo dijo en voz alta.

Solo suspira, él se encontraba tan ocupado hablando con él mismo que ni se ha dado cuenta.

* * *

Ed se va a morir.

Ese es el pensamiento de Winry en crisis, llorando a las 5 de la mañana.

Se ha despertado temprano para despedirse de los hermanos, aunque ellos no le avisaran.

Intenta dormir pero no puede.

El alba es de un color azul tenue y solo logra entristecerla más.

Las ventanas esta abiertas, y tiene frío a pesar de que se mete entre las sábanas.

Y recuerda a Ed y el automail destrozado, sus heridas, en como nota que él le esta ocultando cosas.

Winry no es tonta, sabe que están metidos en algo grave.

También se acordó de cuanto Ed odia la leche.

Y la idea de que a ese niño anti-leche, torpe, desconsiderado, al que quiere tanto, le pase algo, el solo considerarlo, el tan solo saber que es una posibilidad que alguien pueda lastimarlo.

La está matando.

* * *

Ed es confiable.

Ese es el pensamiento de Winry la última vez que se encontraron antes del día prometido.

Estaba loco si cree que ella huiría de Amestris por el gran problema nacional en el que está metido. ¿Acaso planea perder?

Pero, también entiende su preocupación, que asuntos sabrá él para que diga eso.

Sin embargo no afectará su decisión.

Ella lo quiere, lo quiere muchísimo, y no hay nada ni nadie que le impida quedarse en Rizembul ha esperarlo con una gran tarta de manzana.

Eso hará. Esa tarta y sus automails serán su forma de apoyarlo.

Y aunque le da impotencia no poder pelear e ir con él para cubrirle la espalda, ahora sabe que todo estará bien.

Debe confiar en él.

Siempre lo ha hecho.

Y bueno, también debe de reparar su horno para la mejor tarta de manzana de la historia.

* * *

Ed es increíble.

Ese es el pensamiento de Winry al estar en la estación de tren, en una escena casi irreal.

Claro, que se iba a imaginar que algún día vería a un Edward enrojecido por su increíble propuesta.

Increíblemente estúpida, tierna, diferente.

E increíblemente, proviene de Ed.

Y cuando él se va y ve a lo lejos el tren, piensa.

Que definitivamente, él es un chico increíble, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Y esta vivo, contento y enamorado, de ella, de quién más.

Siente sus mejillas acalorarse y unas inmensas ganas de sonreír y bueno, ponerse a trabajar en un automail para celebrar.

Ya lo quiere ver, se siente cursi, pero ya lo extraña.

Ahora lo puede esperar tranquila y feliz.

Al fin de cuentas, su nómada siempre vuelve por ella.

* * *

Winry es la mejor.

Ese es el pensamiento de Ed en el tren que lo lleva hacia el este.

Ese es el pensamiento de Ed esas veces que ella le gritaba por teléfono, pero se aparecía al día siguiente lista para reparar su automail.

Todas las veces que no podía dormir y se acordaba de ella.

A pesar de que también la pueda considerar loca, pesada y etcétera.

Siempre ha pensado que ella es la mejor, le es algo implícito.

Es la mejor para ser molestada, para hacerla reír, la mejor para declararse.

Su mejor amiga.

La chica que da vida.

La mejor persona que pueda existir.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Dios. Que problema tengo yo de nunca escribir la idea original que tengo y siempre desviarme totalmente.**_

 _Yo quería hacer otra cosa, y oh vaya, ya me olvidé incluso que era xd. Algo repetitivo, algo fluffy, algo ñe._

 _Dedicado para quien lo lea._

 _Con cariño, para ustedes y la hermosa ship canon de Edwin._

 _Dayoo_

¡ _ **HEY TÚ!**_

 _ **Si tú que estas leyendo esto.**_

 _ **Por cada review que dejas...**_

 _ **NACE OTRO NIÑO ELRIC TT^TT**_

 _ **(Y haces muy feliz a una personita :D)**_

 _ **¡Asi que no te olvides!**_

 _ **¡PUEDES DEJAR REVIEW CON CUENTA Y SIN CUENTA!**_


End file.
